User talk:Duo2nd
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pretty Cure Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Myoudouin Itsuki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Penamesolen (Talk) 08:50, July 14, 2010 Your edits I'm thankful for your edits and creation of pages, but here is a list of things that I want you to remember when you write: 1. Unless it is explained as past or in obvious flashback, use present tense (am/are/is, has/have, etc.), not past tense (was/were, had, etc.). In the case that something is explained as past or in flashback (for example, Hanasaki Kaoruko tells Kurumi Erika and Obata about Hanasaki Tsubomi's past). 2. When editing articles, only use full words (I am, do not, have not, etc.), and do not shorten them (I'm, don't, haven't, etc.). This is halfway to give away a more professional way of writing, but also because I learned at school that articles have to be written in full words. However, this rule does not apply in talk pages such as this I'm doing right now. 3. I noticed this especially in your Bottom page, but don't overuse capitalized words. Some words even had simple verbs. 4. It is officially confirmed through a card that the correct spelling of his name is Natts, not Nuts. Even if people are against it, that's fine, but don't use Nuts in an article, use Natts. Thank you for doing your best, and for listening to these advices to make iteasier for us who must reedit it so it fits better. Penamesolen 20:43, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi Duo I've seen several duplicates lately but all I can do is keep adding the delete tag(which marks it "candidates for deletion"). Penamesolen was here a week or two ago and got rid of some but there are still some duplicate movie articles. Hopefully we'lll see him again before too long Shadowneko 13:46, January 19, 2011 (UTC) hi duo/Siren I saw the gallery in the middle and it annoyed me since on all other pages it was on the Bottom so that's why I revered it originally. I didn't see any other changes so I'm sorry if I annoyed you I just didn't feel like playing cut and paste. I'm real sorry ok?Shadowneko 02:04, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I got something similar I got something similar with Marvel vs Capcom 3 on wikipedia when I tried to add silhouette characters in their own section but I just let it go. I almost took the two cures off the page here because we have no idea who they are and I won't accept pages for them unless we do or it's like the "masked cure" in the intro. I can understand wikipedia trying to be legit but some of those guys take it to extremes(Some of them can be real Wiki Nazis!). Facebook isn't exactly a source(toei and bandai are) and since some pictures can be photoshoped we don't know what's real until it shows up in the show, Toy websites, TV ashai, and/or Toei's website. The main thing I want right now is just the title translations for episode 2 but no one seems to be making episode lists. Shadowneko 13:52, February 8, 2011 (UTC) rumors and such Lately our Suite Pretty Cure page got swamped with lots of names for musical cures but thankfully they were all edited off. Rumors can get crazy and many feel if it's not in the show yet it shouldn't be added to wikis. The only thing I added was "Masked Cure" as she's in the intro. Magazine articles can be faked as any guy with photoshop can tell you and some are quite good. If you want to post more infor on the masked cure it's ok but seeing as we only have episode 2 and she has only appeared in the intro we really know nothing Shadowneko 14:33, February 16, 2011 (UTC) This is why you should protect the some Suite Pretty Cure topic from spams. I seriously had a mouthful handling those idiots both here and in Wikipedia.Duo2nd 14:39, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Spammers and Vandals Penamesolen sent me this: ''"Hello, and thank you guys for all your hard work while I've been absent. I heard that there are some anonymous editors that keep spamming or vandalizing the wiki. If there is not too much of a bother, could you please list of as many pages as you think should be blocked from anonymous editors, and I will find time to review and block them. Thank you in advance." '' I know you've probably been dealing with more of these guys than me so if you have any suggestions please leave our sometimes absent mod a message. I'm having a tough time thinking of specific pages that need to be put into protected status Shadowneko 14:43, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Siren is Cure Muse? I'd rather not report too much speculation on this matter right now and if you want to report on it I think it should be on the Cure Muse page rather than Siren's page. I left it alone as I haven't found a fansub of ep 12 yet(DoRiMe is late this week) but Toei could just be throwing us a red herring although I do think that Siren will probably turn good at some point.Shadowneko 15:49, May 4, 2011 (UTC) so neko applies to adopt the pretty cure wiki I haven't seen Penamesolen since March so I applied to adopt this place as the new admin because this place needs a cleanup artist. The head honcho wanted me to discuss it so I made this blog post: http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shadowneko/I'm_applying_for_admin_rites(please_discuss) and I think it was for objections or if someone else wants to do it. No one reads my blog so I'm kinda going to you and everone who's been doing the most edits lately. Please read my blog and respond and if you wana help I'm willing to share bureaucrat rites. Shadowneko 15:20, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I see so we have a new cure Now if I could just read JP I might be able to confirm the name which I'm totally unsure of and I may have to wait for doremi to do 20 next week. I would like to make the page under the character's "True Identity" and get rid of this mess. I need to bug that wiki admin to make a decision regarding my mod status and yes I'm deleting the three page mess and starting from scratch. I tried Google translate on TV Asahi(since I'm at work and Toei's site is blocked) but it's a picture so the text translator doesn't help and also not quite enough info to make a page. I think we need 20 and 21 for that. Shadowneko 12:33, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :thanks but I'm not sure I believe in the name "Cure Beat"(trolled name) until an official debut unless I can find old Magenta and con him into translating websites for me(guy got burned out on fansubs which caused Aesir to close) unless you have an LJ translator...which they tend to be off sometimes Shadowneko 13:02, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::PS- I don't know I can't remember when Cure Passion premiered in Fresh Precure and the first two series only had 2-3 main cures(with different forms in the case of Splash star but I think the new forms premiered around 19-25 if you wana count those). Yes! Precure 5 Just had an instant ensemble cast but I guess you could count Milk in Gogo as the extra but due to lack of fansubs I haven't tried to watch all of Yes! Precure 5 and it's sequel. This may be slowly rectified by PCSS Shadowneko 13:17, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi duo thanks for watching the raw but I'm gonna have to wait for DoRemi-curecom's sub. Are you sure the name is cure beat? I totally believe you that Siren is the new cure tho! Shadowneko 03:05, July 10, 2011 (UTC) movie scan Ok that could be Ako but she's not muse. Also I'm not sure who's blog that is but I did use Google translate. The main thing with the movie is I wish I could get the title to start a preview page but I can't see to do so. Wikipeda has a translation tile tho. Shadowneko 13:26, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ako? A Cure? Well she's just too young to be a cure to be honest. So it could be someone else. The fifth cure is official now but her identity is not Ako IMHO.Duo2nd 14:19, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Judging from the look/fact that our new mystery cure is a little girl I'd say it's a possibility(about a 50/50 chance and I was right about Siren) since Ako is the only character in the main series that fits the bill. I believe the movie posters are real but we've also had movie exclusive characters so I can't say anything movie is main series cannon and she could just be someone who helps in the movie.Shadowneko 12:15, July 15, 2011 (UTC) who knows Looks like they are letting everything slip. I say we'll see this stuff in 5-7 episodes and typically a pretty cure series has somewhere around 50 episodes(so it's about half done). Any upgrades or little girls in cure uniforms should show up in the 30s...at least I think so. Shadowneko 12:23, August 1, 2011 (UTC) got abit carred away with the figures I found some pictures on Ebay and such and I thought I'd post them to show off. I did however start to get carried away but my intent was just to show what the figures looked like,.Shadowneko 01:52, August 11, 2011 (UTC) about the picture To me this looks like a cross between Ojamajo Doremi and Yes! Pretty Cure 5. It also looks alot like some kiddie's fan series...espc. that mascot. If we had names and better sources we could post it tho Shadowneko 20:13, December 1, 2011 (UTC) got something to ask you I already did this once but if you're gonna be around alot I'm looking into giving two more people Bureaucrat rites. This would mean that you gain the power to delete things like oh say the ever annoying picture spam. I'm having trouble finding the time to clean this up so if you're interested get back to me. Shadowneko 13:42, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :ok duo you can now delete articles and that every nasty picture spam. I swear I'm gonna have to spend a day on each of the character pages just fixing the galleries. Shadowneko 20:16, January 20, 2012 (UTC) R.E.S.P.E.C.T I will be brief and write you here, there is so much pink here that it is making my eyeballs melt. You don't get respect back like delivering a package, you have to earn it back. If you had stopped taking guesses a long time ago and not coplained and whined about when things didn't go your way, this wouldn't have happened. So no, you won't get anyone's respect back if you keep whining. Gaeaman788 (talk) 03:23, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :I'm sorry dude, I just don't like my edits to be reverted sometimes. I'm wrong I get it, but I'm too impatient just to wait for sources. So I deserved not to get any respect from anyone, and maybe, I deserve to die.--Duo2nd (talk) 03:31, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :No no no no no -_-. You just need alot more patience for sources and not get so whiny about things. Gaeaman788 (talk) 16:54, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for snooping Hey, I saw on User:Gaeaman788's talk page that you're not happy about having to wait for a source to appear. Well, we don't want info that is incorrect on this wiki. Even if your info turns out correct in the end, it's best to wait until it's revealed. So, sorry for intervening, I thought I would tell you about this rule. And I relate to you also, I hate having to wait a long time too and adding sources so everyone knows where I found it (sorry if that didn't make sense) but I've gotten used it so, maybe you will too :) Once again, sorry for intervening. CureHibiki (talk) 10:19, January 31, 2015 (UTC)